Sonic in Wonderland
by xxDinoCupcakezxx
Summary: Sonic goes for a run but decides to take a new route only to fall down a hole and end up in a WHOLE new world. Wonderland. He meet's new characters and goes on a adventure to get back home. Will he make it? Is he safe in this so called 'Wonderland'


**(I own none of the characters or any of the Alice In Wonderland story characters except for my OC Tori, I have made a poster for this if you want to see it, it is currently on Deviantart.)**

**Link:**

Sonic the Hedgehog was out for his usual morning run but this time decided to take a new route then his usual because he was feeling adventures. "A forest!" Sonic yelled happily and ran through it and left the cool forest breeze hit his cheeks, he closed his eyes and smiled but when he opened his eyes he saw a figure run by, Sonic slowed his running and looked for the figure.

He ran around a tree and saw someone in a fancy suit with bunny ears and tail. "I'm late, I'm late!" He said looking at a pocket watch. "Late for what?" Sonic asked, the person turned around. "Shadow?! What are you doing dressed like that out here?" Sonic asked, Shadow turned and ran. "Shadow, wait up!" Sonic yelled chasing after Shadow, but he seemed to be faster than usual and Sonic wasn't paying attention and tripped and fell into a hole, and he fell, and fell, and fell...

* * *

Sonic opened his eyes and rubbed his head. "Ouch, what happened?" Sonic asked but stopped when he noticed he was wearing a blue and white outfit with black and white stockings and black shoes. "What the hell am I wearing?!" He yelled, he also had a bow on his head. "Where am I?" Sonic asked aloud.

"Why Alice, your in wonderland." Sonic eyes widened and whipped around. "Who said that?!" He asked, but suddenly smoke was blown in his face causing him to cough. "Wonderland? And who's this Alice?" Sonic asked coughing. "This is wonderland, and you are Alice. Aren't you?" Sonic looked and he saw Tails, but he was a caterpillar and smoking. "T-tails?" Sonic asked.

"My name is not Tails, for mostly cause I do not have one." The Tails-like-caterpillar said blowing another puff of smoke at Sonic. "My name is Sonic and will you quit with the smoke already?" Sonic said coughing. "Hmmm." The caterpillar said. "Now tell me where the hell I am and why I'm wearing this?!" Sonic asked. "Your Alice. And you wear the blue and white to symbolize madness and sane. You can get all your answers from the Mad Hatter." The Caterpillar said.

"The Mad Hatter?" Sonic asked confused. The Caterpillar nodded. "You know the way."

"No, I don't!" Sonic said turning. "I have no idea where I am!" Sonic said turning back but the Caterpillar was gone. "Thanks a lot." Sonic grumbled. "Late, late." Sonic heard and saw Shadow run by with a emerald shaped pocket watch. "Shadow wait!" Sonic yelled but he was gone. "Damn it." Sonic said and started walking, he found some woods and walked into them. "This is kinda creepy." Sonic said hugging his arms. "He-he. Meowww..." Sonic jumped. "Who said that?!" Sonic yelled. He heard a light chuckle and another meow.

"Heylo...Alice darling." Sonic turned behind him and saw a cat, it was Tori! But she was wearing a different outfit that was stripped including a scarf that hung low on her neck. "Tori?" Sonic asked. "My name is Cheshire. Meowww." She said grinning. "I didn't know cats grinned like that?" Sonic asked kinda freaked out about it. "All cats grin darling." She said floating closer to Sonic, which made him blush. "So. Darling? Why out in these big scary woods all alone?" Cheshire asked still floating in front of Sonic.

"I'm searching for the White Rabbit." Sonic said. "Ahahah, aren't we all?" She laughed. "Perhaps my Hatter could help us?" Cheshire smiled floating up and spin around. "The Mad Hatter! You know him! Please take me to him!" Sonic said. "But for why? Why not stay in the beautiful woods we call home." Cheshire said smiling.

"Your crazy if you think I'd stay here!" Sonic yelled. "Crazy?" She asked. "Mad!" Sonic yelled, she smiled again. "We're all mad here...I'm mad...you're mad..." She said. "I'm not mad!" Sonic yelled. "You must be...or you wouldn't come here, to me." She said. "Take me to the Mad Hatter now!" Sonic yelled.

"Quite of course Darling." Cheshire said floating to him once again, put her finger on his chin and brought her face close to his. "Right this way..." She said pulling Sonic by his chin. Sonic was blushing as he followed her through the woods. She would switch from floating to walking.

Cheshire stopped, causing Sonic to stop. "Why did you stop?" Sonic asked. She looked at him and grinned her grin and then vanished. "Hey wait!" Sonic said then groaned. "He-he." He heard in his ear making him jump. "What the hell!" Sonic yelled. Cheshire laughed. "Almost there." She said and kept floating and they walked apon a table fill of tea cups and pots and everything.

"My hatter." Cheshire said floating towards someone in a top hat. "Scourge!" Sonic said seeing who it was. The person who seemed to be Scourge, tickled Cheshire on her chin making her purr then kissed her. "Welcome Alice, come sit and have some tea." He said, Sonic walked and sat. "As you well know. I am the Mad Hatter." He said. "Where am I." Sonic said shaking his head.

"Wonderland of course!" Hatter said. "How did I get here!? And how do I get out!?" Sonic yelled loudly. "Hey, hey. Tea time voice please. It's quite rude Alice." Hatter said. Sonic looked at him, then looked around. "Silver?" Sonic asked seeing him in a messy suit and crazy eyes. "Haha! Alice! I am the March Hare! Haha!" He yelled laughing and floating upside down. "Whats his problem?" Sonc asked quietly.

"No one knows...meow..." Cheshire said in Sonic's ear making him jump. Cheshire laughed. "Now now, Cheshire." Hatter said. Cheshire grabbed a lime green tea cup and floated to March Hare, she whispered something into his ear and he went upright than sat and grabbed his tea cup shaking.

"What did she tell him?" Sonic asked looking at the Hatter. "You don't want to know." He spoke then sat down. "Tea?" He asked and poured tea into a cup infront of Sonic.

Sonic stared at the cup for a while then finally grabbed it and slowly took a sip. "No! It's poisinous!" Sonic spit the drink out and coughed. He heard laughing from the March Hare and Cheshire. "You two are so rude to poor Alice." The Hatter said. Sonic looked at him.

"I wouldn't posion you my dear. Have a fresh cup." The Hatter said handing a cup to Sonic, Sonic looked at Cheshire, she was smirking as she drank her tea. Sonic took the cup and drank it. "It was good." Sonic said putting the cup down.

Suddenly a loud pounding came, everyone looked. "Uh-oh..." Cheshire said then vanished. "Ah!" The March Hare yelled grabbing his cup and fixing his table.

"Whats happ-"

"Drink this!"

The Mad Hatter shoved a little bottle to Sonic and he drank it and slowly started shrinking and the Hatter shoved him into a tea pot. The Hatter smirked as he put the pot onto the floor.

Palace guards in red and gold with hearts ran up to them. "Hello freaks." One spoke loudly. "Your the only freaks around here." Cheshire said to the guard, suddenly appearing caused the guard to jump and take a step back.

"Haha, sucker." Cheshire said floating away and to the Hatter, he tickled her chin then she sat near the March Hare. "Would you care for tea?" The Hatter asked standing. "No." A guard yelled and threw a spear and it went though his hat. Cheshire got up but March put a force feild around her so she couldnt move and he shook his head.

"I heard Alice is back in wonderland." The guard said. "Wonderful! Perhaps he could join us for tea!" The Hatter said happily. The guards left, and March released Cheshire. The Hatter pulled the spear out of his hat. "Are you okay my Hatter? Meow?" Cheshire asked.

"Yes." Hatter said and put the tea pot on the table. "What happened and get me out of here!" Sonic yelled, the Hatter opened it and grabbed him. "Why am I small!" Sonic yelled. "I gave you a drink that would make you small so you could fit in the tea pot, we knew they were after you." The Hatter said.

"Why me?" Sonic asked. "Your Alice darling, all of wonderland is after you." Cheshire said floating and held him by his dress. "Cheshire, no playing with Alice, only me." The Hatter said standing, Cheshire looked at him then to Sonic. "Meow." She said and floated away.

"Come Alice, you will travel by hat." Hatter said.

"Hat? What, hey!" Sonic said and Hatter grabbed him and put him on his hat and walked away.

"Where are we going now?" Sonic asked. "To see the White Queen, or her Lady Rose." He said. "Her Lady Rose?" Sonic asked. "Does her first name happen to be Amy?" Sonic asked. "Yes, but she wishes not to be called that." The Hatter said. "Great...there's even an Amy here..." Sonic said sadly.

The Hatter kept walking and told stories of Wonderland. "Who's the Red King?" Sonic asked. "A horrible fat man who want's to take over Wonderland, he stole her lady Rose's crown and is reeking havic." The Hatter spoke. "A fat man?" Sonic asked, praying it wasn't Eggman.

"Yes." He said shaking his head. "Late, late." They heard and walked apon the White Rabbit. "Hello White Rabbit." The Hatter said. "Can't talk, I'm late!" He yelled. "Hey! Shadow! Follow him!" Sonic yelled. "I can not, the White Rabbit is the fastest thing alive and none of us can keep up with him and I have a 10lb coat on." He said.

"Fastest thing alive! Shadow! What! I'm the fastest thing alive!" Sonic yelled. "No need to yell Alice." The Hatter said. "My name is Sonic! Not Alice! Son-ic! Sonic the Hedgehog!" Sonic yelled. "Perhaps you have had too much tea." The Hatter said then looked behind him. "Palace Guards!" The Hatter said.

"Go to the White Queen, she will help you!" The Hatter said and quickly threw his hat and it spun and spun and it landed far away. "Scourge!" Sonic yelled seeing him being surrounded by guards and taken away. "Dang it! Now what am I gonna do!?" Sonic yelled sadly.

"Did you hear that?" Sonic heard, his ear perked up. "Chao chao!." He heard again. "And isn't that the Hatter's hat?" He heard again and suddenly the hat and him was lifted up. "Whoa, whoa!" He said.

"Hello Alice." He looked and saw Cream and Cheese in matching outfits. "Cream! Cheese!" Sonic yelled. "Sorry, you must mistake me for another person! I'm Tweedle Dee! And this is my chao, Tweedle Dum!" She said. "Okay..." Sonic said.

"Do you know where the White Queen is?" Sonic asked. "But of course! We were on our way there now!" She said. "Can you please take me with you!" Sonic asked. "Yes! And why are you so small?" Tweedle Dee asked. "Long story, I drank this bottle thing?" Sonic said. "Oh yes! Try this. It'll make you big again!" She said and handed Sonic a cake.

"What is with the drinks and foods around here." Sonic said and ate the cake. "Ugh, nasty like the drink." Sonic said but started growing to his original size. "Finally."

"This way to the White Queen!" She yelled taking Sonic's hand and pulled him along.

It felt like forever but they finally arrived at the White Queens castle. "White Queen! White Queen!" They yelled running inside, Sonic ran in behind them. "Hello Alice, I've been waiting for you." She said hugging Tweedle Dee and Dum, she opened her eyes. "Oh my!" She said and hugged Sonic.

"You're even cuter in person my dear!" She said smiling, Sonic rolled his eyes. "What brings you to my castle?" She asked walking to the tea table. "I've been through so much. All my friends and own husband is acting weird and dressed in weird outfits and I'm so confused and angry and I have no idea how I got here and I'm hungry. And I-"

"Whoa, Whoa. Dear hold on." The White Queen said. "I understand you've been a lot and I'm trying to figure out that 'husband' thing and if your hungry then I shall feed you!" She said sitting Sonic in a chair and running into the next room.

"I need to get home." Sonic said sighing.

"Here! Have some dumplings!" She said happily handed him the plate. "Do you have an chilidogs by any chance?" Sonic asked. "What is a chilidog? It doesnt sound good, you won't find meat to eat and why would you get a dog! Thats chilly!" She asked loudly.

"Nevermind." Sonic said, he looked at the dumplings and heald 1 in his hand. "Heres goes nothing." He said and ate the dumpling. 'Huh, taste like Amy's dumplings.' Sonic said in his head.

"Its my own special recipe! Its made with love! Its not the same without it!"

"Its very delicious." Sonic said with a smile and ate them all. "Now, I need to find the Red King's kingdom." Sonic said. "Ugh! That man! He was so terrible to me and the kingdom!" She said.

"Sorry to hear that but I still need to find it." Sonic said. She looked at him. "He has a friend of mine." Sonic said. "Oh! In that case I'll tell you!" Amy said.

"White Queen! I'm sorry I'm late!" Shadow yelled running in. "Its okay dear! Looks who's here!" She said smiling.

"Gotcha!" Sonic yelled grabbing Shadows arm. "Hey! Don't wrinkle the suit!" Shadow said. "Shadow! What is your problem! Why did you lead me here!? And why are you dressed like that!" Sonic yelled.

"Alice dear calm down." The White Queen said putting her hand on Sonic's shoulder.

"My name is Sonic! Son-ic!" Sonic yelled angerly. "Hey! Who do you think you are yelling at our queen!" Shadow yelled. "Rabbit dear its alright, he's just confused that's all." The White Queen said.

"That's no excuse." Shadow said. "Your being a total ass just like back home!" Sonic yelled. "What! Just cause your Alice doesn't mean you are all Mr. Perfect!" Shadow yelled.

"I am Mr. Perfect, thank you!" Sonic yelled. "Why you little-!"

"That is ENOUGH!" The White Queen yelled, the guys looked at her. "I'm sick of your bickering! Now use inside castle voice or I will have both of you thrown out!" She yelled.

"My apologize my lady Rose." Shadow said bowing. "White Rabbit." The White Queen said. "Yes my lady?" He asked.

"Take Alice to the Red King's castle for me so he can get his friend." The White Queen said walking away. "Right away White Queen." Shadow said then looked at Sonic. "Shall we Alice?" He asked.

Sonic and Shadow exited the castle. They walked slowly, Shadow was leading the way and Sonic stared at him as he walked.

"May I ask why are you staring at me?" Shadow asked. "You aren't my Shadow." Sonic said. "My name isn't Shadow, its the White Rabbit." He said. "I'm aware of that." Sonic said looking away.

"I'm sorry I'm the person you thought I am, you must have me confused for another person." Shadow said. "Wait, do I have it!?" Sonic said pulling his glove off and a small picture fell out. "Yes! Look." Sonic said handing the picture to him. It was Sonic and Shadow holding hands and smiling.

"This hedgehog looks like me." He said. "That's what made me chase you cause I thought you were my Shadow." Sonic said, his ears drooped.

"I'm sorry Alice." He said. "Please, stop calling me that. My name is Sonic the Hedgehog." He said. "Sonic." He repeated.

"Yes." Sonic said. The boys started walking again, Sonic walked kinda closer to the White Rabbit but he pulled out his emerald shaped pocket watch. "On time." He said and put it in his pocket.

"Well...meow...look who it is..." The boys turned and saw Cheshire floating behind them. "Its the White Rabbit and Alice traveling together? Meow...Where are we traveling to so late in the day?" Cheshire asked. "The Red King's castle." The White Rabbit spoke. "Ahhh, why go see him?" Cheshire asked now on her feet playing with her scarf. "I'm getting Scourge." Sonic said. "Who?" They asked. "Oh silly me, I forgot. I'm in _'wonderland' _now...I mean the Mad Hatter." Sonic said.

"Why is my Hatter at the Red King's castle?" Cheshire asked now floating and getting in Sonic's face, he took a step back. "He was captured by the palace guards." Sonic said.

"What! Why you little-"

"Cheshire no!"

The White Rabbit had grabbed Cheshire by the scarf and held her back from Sonic. "Let me go!" She yelled reaching for Sonic. "No, Alice needs to be alive." The White Rabbit said. Cheshire hissed at Sonic and crossed her arms. The White Rabbit held onto the scarf and kept walking pulling Cheshire along with him and away from Sonic.

Sonic walked with his head lung low. _"Alice needs to be alive." _Sonic repeated in his head, what did he mean by Alice needs to alive? His facial expression and voice tone changed only for that line. Am I safe here? What will happen when we arrive at the castle? How will I ever get out of here?

"We are here." Shadow said, Sonic snapped out of thoughts and looked at the castle.

The caste was old and in ruins, cracks and vines everywhere, it was rusty gold and red with hearts shaped windows and doors. "I can only sneak 1 person in, I can go invisible and can also with one person." Cheshire said. "Make it Alice, my speed can keep me hidden." Shadow said. Cheshire tied her scarf in a knot and threw it around Sonic and pulled him to her.

"Ready Alice?" She asked smiling, Sonic nodded and she went invisible along with Sonic. "I can't feel my feet and my stomach feels weird." Sonic said. "You'll get use to it." Cheshire said. "Don't let go of me or my scarf otherwise you'll be visible again." She said, Sonic nodded and stayed close. "I can't float so we'll have to walk." Cheshire said and Sonic nodded. They entered the castle.

"Still as messy as ever." Cheshire said. "You've been here before?" Sonic asked. "Of course, I love to play with the guards when I get bored." Cheshire said smiling. "You know I have a friend kinda like you back home." Sonic said referring to Tori.

"Oh really?" Cheshire asked still leading the way. "Yep, I think you two would like each other." Sonic said with a smile. "Where would they keep The Hatter?" Shadow asked in the shadows.

"Most likely the dungeon." Cheshire said walking down a long dark hallway, Sonic moved closer to Cheshire and they kept walking. "This hallway is scary." Sonic said quietly. Suddenly Cheshire pushed Sonic against a wall and covered his mouth. Sonic watched 2 palace guards stop in front of them. They looked both left and right and kept walking and left the hallway.

"That hurt." Sonic said. "They can't see us but they can hear and feel us." Cheshire said. "Oh." Sonic said and Cheshire kept walking. They reached a dungeon door but a guard was infront of it. "There's a guard." Cheshire said quietly. "What are we gonna do?" Sonic asked.

"You are dismissed guard, I'll take over." They watched a guard walk to the first one and it left. The guard removed his helmet, it was Shadow.

"Nice one rabbit." Cheshire said visible again. "Where'd you get the suit?" Sonic asked. "I borrowed it from a guard." Shadow said and entered the dungeon, many cells with many prisoners. "It smells like feet." Sonic said. Cheshire looked through the cells in hope of finding her Hatter.

"She really loves the Mad Hatter doesn't she?" Sonic asked. "Yes, it's a long story between them." Shadow said. "He's not in here." Cheshire said sadly.

"Where else could he be?" Sonic asked. "Well, he could be in the main throne room?" Cheshire said. "Why would he be there?" Shadow asked. "Usually the Red King likes to talk to his prisoners before sending them to the dungeon or be-heading them." Cheshire said. Sonic grabbed Cheshire's scarf. "Lets go get him." Sonic said, Cheshire smiled and went invisible and led the way to the main room and sure enough the Red King was sitting his fat ass on his thrown talking to the Mad Hatter who was hand cuffed.

"Perhaps I could make you tea?" The Hatter asked smiling. "Smiling at a time like this are you?" The Red King asked, Sonic shook his head. "Yep...that's Eggman." Sonic said, Cheshire shushed him. The walked along the way and was not far from view. "Okay, we're here now? What do we do?" Shadow asked quietly. Cheshire made a quiet bird like noise, the Mad Hatters ears perked up and looked the way of the sound, Cheshire went visible for a second and back to invisible. The Mad Hatter smiled.

"Why are you smiling!? There's nothing to be happy about." The Red King asked. "I love to smile, is that so bad?" He asked. "If you love to smile, then I shall have your mouth ripped off." The Red King said snapping, a guard had a knife to his face. Sonic looked at Cheshire, she only smiled.

_"Why is she smiling? You think she'd be ready to attack someone? She see's that he could have his face ripped up any second now right? Maybe she really is Mad..." _Sonic thought in his head.

"If you were to have my mouth ripped off. I couldn't be much use to you." He said. "Much use?" The Red King asked. "But of course. If you do that then I couldn't tell you now to get free." He said. At that, Cheshire walked to Shadow who was hiding behind a curtain and grabbed Sonic and put him next to Shadow, he put his arm around him and Cheshire visible and so did Sonic. "What are you doing?" Sonic asked, Cheshire didn't answer she only went invisible.

"What is she doing Shadow?" Sonic asked. "She and Hatter have a plan." Shadow said. Sonic looked at the Red King and saw a sack floating up behind him, Sonic smiled.

"What do you mean?" The Red King asked. The Mad Hatter smirked. "Now Cheshire!" The Red King sat up and a sack was thrown on his head and tied tightly, Cheshire went visible and had a knife to his head. Palace guards surrounded her. "Come any closer and your beloved King will be beheaded." Cheshire said then smirked.

"She really wouldn't kill him right?" Sonic asked. Shadow shrugged. "Stay here." Shadow said and snuck up on the guards. "Unhand our King! Or we'll kill you!" A guard yelled. "Kill me? Please. In your dreams. If you kill me, I kill your King." Cheshire said, the knife now touching the sack. Shadow knocked out a guard and all the rest, Cheshire through the knife at The Hatter, the knife went through the chain freeing him. Cheshire flipped over the throne and brought the King along with her.

"Guards! Attack!" The King yelled, Guards pilled in, Cheshire kept the sack on the Kings head and pulled him out of the room while the Hatter and Shadow fought the guards, Sonic quickly snuck out and followed Cheshire outside. Cheshire tied the Kings arms behind him and knocked him out cold.

"What are you doing?" Sonic asked and Cheshire looked up and threw a dagger at Sonic but it was stopped in the air with a forcefeild. "Watch it! Its only me." Sonic said, they saw the March Hare was floating in the air and landed. "Sorry reflex." Cheshire said taking the dagger. "You reflex almost killed me." He said. "I know, thanks Hare." Cheshire said. "My pleasure Cheshy!" The Hare said smiling. "What to do with him now?" Sonic asked. "Take him to the White Queen of course."

"Shadow! Scourge! You fought off the guards!" Sonic yelled happily. "Who?" They all asked. "Never mind." Sonic said. "How are we gonna get him there?" Sonic asked. "By me!" Hare yelled and put a force field around the king and he floated, Cheshire ran to the edge of the castle. "Then lets go!" She yelled and jumped off the edge. "Wait!" Sonic yelled but Cheshire floated up.

"I forgot...you can float..." Sonic said with a sweat drop, Cheshire giggled and landed back on castle grounds. "You worry about me don't you Alice darling?" Cheshire asked walking to him and tickling his chin. "Your my friend. I do worry." Sonic said blushing and stepping away, Cheshire giggled again. "You see me as a friend?" Cheshire asked and ran to the Hatter and hugged his arm. "Shall we be on our way?" The Hatter asked smiling. "Indeed."

The group traveled back to the White Queens castle. "White Queen, we brought the Red King." Shadow said bowing to her Lady Rose. "Thank you. Send him to the dungeon immediately." She said. "At once." He said bowing and left with the Hare. "Your crown." The Hatter said bowing handing it to her Lady Rose. "Thank you Hatter."

"What now? Can you send me home?" Sonic asked. "I might have something in my potion shelf." Her Lady Rose said walking to a shelf and looked through the bottles. "She has a potion shelf?" Sonic asked. "Ah here you go Alice. This should do it." She said smiling handing the bottle to Sonic, he held the bottle up. Inside was a pink liquid.

"This will take me home?" Sonic asked again. "Yes, use it if you wish but if not fill free to stay in wonderland! You can have your own castle with anything you want!" The White Queen said happily. "My own castle? Everything I want?" Sonic asked looking at the bottle. "Of course." Shadow said entering the room. Sonic looked at everyone then smiled. "Thank you but...I already have what I need. I have a lovely husband, a beautiful daughter, and amazing friends. I couldn't ask for more." Sonic said smiling.

"I understand." Her Lady Rose said smiling. "See you later Alice darling!" Cheshire said hugging Sonic tightly then letting him go. "Goodbye." Sonic said smiling and Shadow walked up to him. "It was nice to meet you. Sonic the Hedgehog. Tell your Shadow I said hello." The White Rabbit said and kissed Sonic's cheek. "I-I will." Sonic said and opened the potion and slowly up it to his lips and drank it.

Sonic began to cough and his world went dizzy and dark.

* * *

"Sonic?"

"Hey! I think he's coming to!"

"Sonic? Wake up."

Sonic opened his eyes slowly and felt a rag on his head and his left arm and right leg hurting. "Sonic?"

Sonic looked next to him and saw Shadow.

"Glad to see your okay!" Sonic looked again and saw Tori and Scourge smiling at him. "Tori? Shadow? Scourge!" Sonic said happily and hugged Shadow tightly. "Is it really you guys?! No wonderland phonies?!" Sonic asked happily. "Gosh Sonic, calm down." Tori said giggling at his embrace on Shadow. "Tori!" Sonic yelled and hugged her as well.

"Are you okay?" Shadow asked. "No! I fell down a hole! I saw you and followed you in the woods! But I fell! I met so many weird characters! All of you were in it! Shadow you were a rabbit!" Sonic yelled pointing at him. "Tori you were a cat! Named Cheshire! You could fly and had the creepiest smile!" Sonic yelled at her. "And Scourge! Don't even get me started on you!" Sonic said happily. "And Tails, Cream, Amy, Silver even Eggman was there! And I went on this long journey! Everyone kept calling me Alice! And they didn't even have chilly dogs! And-!"

"Whoa Sonic, slow down. I think you need to rest some more." Shadow said laying him back down. "But its true!" Sonic said then held his arm. "Ow my arm." Sonic said. "You poor darling." Tori said rubbing his head and fixed his rag. "Darling?" Sonic asked. "Go back to sleep Sonic. You need it." Shadow said. "Maybe, your right." Sonic said taking a deep breath and slowly closed his eyes to sleep.

Tori laughed loudly.

"He's so silly. Poor darling." Tori said with a _'cheshire' _like smile. "Isn't he? Oh my. We're going to be late for tea." Shadow said pulling out a emerald shaped pocket watch. "I have the tea pot and cups set up and ready." Scourge said smirking. "Let's go. Cheshire. Mad Hatter." Shadow said walking to the door. "Of course, White Rabbit." They said and left.

**_Fin?_**


End file.
